Hitmonlee
|backcolor= |name=Hitmonlee |jname=サワムラー Sawamurā |image=Hitmonlee.png |ndex=106 |ndexprev=Marowak |ndexnext=Hitmonchan |evofrom=Tyrogue |dexkanto=106 |gen=Generation I |hp=50 |atk=120 |def=53 |satk=35 |sdef=110 |spd=87 |total=455 |species=Kicking Pokémon |type= |height=4'11" |weight=109.8 lbs |imheight=4'11" |metheight=1.5 m |imweight=109.8 lbs |metweight=49.8kg |ability=Limber Reckless |dw=Unburden |color=Brown |male=100 |egg1=Humanshape |body=12 |evo= }} Hitmonlee (Japanese: サワムラー Sawamurā) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Biology Physiology Hitmonlee is a Kicking Pokémon. It is brown in color with tape wrapped around its legs and forearms. (The Manga depicts these parts as being springs which it can use to lengthen its kicks) Special abilities Hitmonlee can have one of two abilities, Limber or Reckless. Limber is an ability that will prevent Hitmonlee from becoming paralyzed while Reckless increases the attack power of moves with recoil damage. Evolution Hitmonlee evolves from Tyrogue at level 20 if its Attack is higher than its Defense. Game info Game locations |redblue=Saffron City |rbrarity=One |yellow=Saffron City |yrarity=One |goldsilver=Evolve Tyrogue |gsrarity=None |crystal=Evolve Tyrogue |crarity=None |rubysapphire=Trade |rsrarity=None |emerald=Trade |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Saffron City |frlgrarity=One |diamondpearl=Evolve Tyrogue |dprarity=None |platinum=Evolve Tyrogue |ptrarity=None |heartgoldsoulsilver=Evolve Tyrogue |hgssrarity=None |blackwhite=Evolve Tyrogue |bwrarity=None }} Pokédex entries |redblue=When in a hurry, its legs lengthen progressively. It runs smoothly with extra long, loping strides. |yellow=When kicking, the sole of its foot turns as hard as a diamond on impact and destroys its enemy. |gold=This amazing Pokémon has an awesome sense of balance. It can kick in succession from any position. |silver=If it starts kicking repeatedly, both legs will stretch to strike a fleeing foe. |crystal=It is also called the Kick Master. It uses its elastic legs to execute every known kick. |ruby=Hitmonlee's legs freely contract and stretch. Using these springlike legs, it bowls over foes with devastating kicks. After battle, it rubs down its legs and loosens the muscles to overcome fatigue. |sapphire=Hitmonlee's legs freely contract and stretch. Using these springlike legs, it bowls over foes with devastating kicks. After battle, it rubs down its legs and loosens the muscles to overcome fatigue. |emerald=Its legs freely stretch and contract. Using these springlike limbs, it bowls over foes with devastating kicks. After battle, it rubs down its tired legs. |firered=The legs freely contract and stretch. The stretchy legs allow it to hit a distant foe with a rising kick. |leafgreen=When in a hurry, its legs lengthen progressively. It runs smoothly with extra-long, loping strides. |diamond=Its legs can stretch double. First-time foes are startled by its extensible reach. |pearl=Its legs can stretch double. First-time foes are startled by its extensible reach. |platinum=Its legs can stretch double. First-time foes are startled by its extensible reach. |heartgold=This amazing Pokémon has an awesome sense of balance. It can kick in succession from any position. |soulsilver=If it starts kicking repeatedly, both legs will stretch to strike a fleeing foe. |black=Its legs can stretch double. First-time foes are startled by its extensible reach. |white=Its legs can stretch double. First-time foes are startled by its extensible reach. |black 2=Its legs can stretch double. First-time foes are startled by its extensible reach. |white 2=Its legs can stretch double. First-time foes are startled by its extensible reach. }} Trivia Etymology Hitmonlee's name is a reference to [[Wikipedia:Bruce Lee|Bruce Lee]]. Gallery Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Brown Pokémon Category:Body style 12 Pokémon Category:Humanshape group Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Male Pokémon